bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 33
"Listen Up!! A Tale from the Past" is the thirty-third episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the twentieth episode of Season 2. Summary At the end of the week, workplace training comes to an end. Outside Gran Torino's apartment, Izuku thanks Gran Torino for looking after him and training him; Izuku praises Gran Torino for his training as it has allowed him to become stronger. Gran Torino advises Izuku to maintain his control and composure when using One For All and to not go over the 5% limit. Izuku says that he will comply. Izuku asks Gran Torino a question; why a strong Hero like him isn't known by society. Gran Torino replies that he wasn't interested in the Hero life and that the only reason he became a certified Hero was for a certain goal and nothing else. Gran Torino tells Izuku to ask All Might about the whole story. As Izuku leaves, Gran Torino ponders that both All Might and Izuku are alike; having the same charisma. Gran Torino asks Izuku his name; Izuku thinks than Gran Torino went back to being senile, but realizes what he wants as an answer. Izuku tells Gran Torino that his name is Deku. Gran Torino smiles at the response, turns around and goes back into his apartment. Class 1-A returns to U.A.. In Class 1-A, the class discuss their workplace training experience. Eijiro and Hanta laugh at Katsuki's hairstyle, causing Katsuki to retaliate. Mina, Tsuyu and Kyoka talk about their workplace training; they ask Ochaco how her experience was, to which she replies that it was fruitful. Denki asks Minoru how his experience was with Mount Lady, although Minoru answers while quivering, telling Denki that he doesn't know what women truly are. Denki notes that the people who improved the most are Izuku, Tenya and Shoto because of their encounter with the Hero Killer; Hanta and Eijiro are glad that they are alive and alright while Momo says that she was worried. The class notes that they were rescued by Endeavor, to which Shoto replies that they were with Izuku agreeing. Denki comments that the Hero Killer was terrifying, but what he did at the end seemed cool. Denki tries apologizing, but Tenya says its fine because he understands if people find the Hero Killer "cool" due to his convictions. However, Tenya criticizes the Hero Killer for advancing his conviction with a purge which eventually led to his downfall. Tenya declares that he resolves to become a Hero anew in order to not follow the wrong path, causing Izuku to smile. Class 1-A's next class is Foundational Hero Studies with All Might. All Might says that their lesson will be a rescue training race through Playing Ground Gamma (a construction site with many densely packed lanes which makes it look like a labyrinth). The class must race through the construction site and to the area in the middle to meet up with All Might. Class 1-A will split into four groups of five for the training lesson. Izuku, along with Mashirao, Tenya, Mina and Hanta are the first group that will partake in the rescue training race. The class comments on who will win; Momo and Kyouka note that Izuku is at a disadvantage due to his grievous Quirk with Katsuki saying that Izuku will lose; others think that Tenya, Mashirao, Sero and Mina all have an equal chance at winning. The race begins; Izuku activates One For All Full Cowl and begins maneuvering through the construction site with ease; using his enhanced speed and agility to jump and move through the construction site. All Might, Shoto and Ochaco note his extraordinary movements while the rest of the class are surprised by Izuku's skills. Katsuki is shocked that Izuku's movements in combat have become similar to his own, angry that Izuku has improved so much. However, while moving towards the area, Izuku accidentally slips, causing him to lose his lead and arrive last while Hanta places first After the race ends, All Might commends the group on improving their Quirks more broadly since entering U.A.. He asks them to prepare for the end-of-term test. All Might then approaches Izuku, telling him that he is impressed with his improvement and gives him a thumbs up. All Might tells Izuku that after the lesson is finished, he should come to his place because he wants to talk to Izuku about the story of him and One For All. Foundational Hero Studies ends and Class 1-A return to the locker room to change. In the boys' locker room, Minoru finds a hole in the wall and becomes excited that the hole will let him see the girls' locker room. Tenya reprimands Minoru for his behavior, but Minoru decides to look through the hole anyway. Minoru excitedly takes a peek through the hole. However, Minoru's eye is stabbed by Kyoka's earphone plug. In the girls' locker room, Momo, Toru and Mina are annoyed with Minoru's antics and thank Kyoka for stopping him. After getting changed into his school uniform, Izuku heads to the Break Room to meet with All Might. All Might tells Izuku to lock the door and then apologizes to Izuku for not being at his side during the Hosu incident, to which Izuku replies that he doesn't have to apologize. All Might says that Izuku's blood was ingested by the Hero Killer, reminding Izuku about One For All transfer and inheritance method, causing Izuku to panic (thinking that One For All is in Stain's possession). However, All Might tells Izuku that he still has One For All because One For All won't be transferred to a new recipient unless the user wishes it, thus One For All cannot be forcibly stolen, although it can be forcibly passed on. All Might tells Izuku that One For All is a special Quirk and begins telling Izuku One For All's origin. All Might says that One For All is derived from a Quirk that has existed since the beginning. All Might says that long ago during the Quirk phenomenon, society had not adapted to the idea of having Quirks, which caused an age of upheaval to arise; a man possessing a Quirk called All For One (a Quirk that can steal Quirks and grant them to the user or another) stole many Quirks and used his new overwhelming power and influence to gather and unify people under his command. The man used the people he gathered as pawns for his plans which allowed them to take over Japan and made himself its evil ruler. Izuku says that he has heard rumors, but this story is not in any textbook, causing All Might to reply that underground dealings are never recorded in the textbooks. Izuku asks how this man is related to One For All. All Might says that All For One can grant Quirks but those who were not able to handle the strain became brain-dead like Nomu. All Might explains that there were cases for those who did survive the procedure where their Quirks mutated. All Might tells Izuku another story; the man (who would eventually become Japan's evil ruler) had a Quirkless younger brother; the man used All For One and forcibly gave his younger brother a Quirk that stockpiles power. However, the younger brother already had a Quirk, a Quirk that can transfer itself to others. The younger brother's Quirks (one that stockpiles power and the other that can transfer itself) merged and became One For All. All Might notes the irony that justice was born in the bowels of evil. Izuku says that it is impossible for the man who ruled Japan in the distant past to be alive. All Might theorizes that the man stole a Quirk that stopped his aging or a Quirk that granted him immortality. All Might explains that the younger brother, whose Quirks became One For All, fought against his older evil brother but could not defeat him. The younger brother decided to pass on One For All to the next generation so that one day it will accumulate enough power to defeat the older brother's All For One; All Might says that he was finally the successor that defeated the older brother, or so he thought. All Might tells Izuku that the man possessing All For One has returned and is leading the League of Villains. All Might finishes his story by saying that One For All is a power that is meant to stop All For One and that Izuku will also have to confront the older brother. All Might apologizes for giving Izuku so much information. Izuku says that whatever task All Might gives him he will accomplish no matter what as long as All Might is by his side. All Might isn't able to bring himself to tell Izuku the truth and thanks him instead; All Might isn't able to reveal that he probably won't be by Izuku's side when the time comes. During class, Shota tells Class 1-A that they will be going to a forest lodge during the summer break. However, Shota warns his students that if any of them fail to pass the end of term test, then they will be stuck in remedial school. Elsewhere, a man is surprised that the Hero Killer Stain was captured but is still happy that things are going as he has foreseen. He exclaims that Tomura's position is to supervise and unify the new villains who have come to join the League of Villains. The man's doctor expresses doubt if Tomura can do his job and says that if the man stepped in things would be proceeding faster. The man asks the doctor to patch him up faster. The man reveals himself to be Tomura's sensei (the man who possesses All For One) and says that he will let Tomura do all the hard work so that he may become his successor as Tomura was born to do so. Sensei tells All Might to rejoice in the "transient" peace while he still can. Characters In Order of Appearance Anime & Manga Differences Site Navigation Category:Vs. Hero Killer Arc Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes